


In which Karkat is actually the oldest

by nerdzeword



Series: Little Box of Homestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Completely wacky, Fluff, Gen, boxstuck, karkat has a security blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a blanket that he takes everywhere... But what if Terezi finds it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Karkat is actually the oldest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Story #2! this is for a giant AU project some friends and I are doing, called Little Box of Homestuck. check out our tumblr boxstuck.tumblr.com

Karkat slipped his blanket into his backpack, making sure it was hidden beneath his notebooks. Kankri walked into the room.   
“Oh, Are you still carrying that thing around?” Karkat only glared at his older brother, daring Kankri to stop him from taking his beloved blanket. Kankri only shrugged and walked back to his own room.   
“We’re leaving in 5 minutes Karkat.”   
“I’m eight now! I DON’T need you to walk me to school!” Karkat yelled back at his brother. Kankri rolled his eyes, after making sure his younger brother could not see. 

After school, Karkat, and several of his friends went to a day care, as they normally did, until their parents got off work. As usual, Gamzee was stealing Tavros’ chocolate milk, while Terezi and Nepeta took turns drawing all over the walls. Karkat felt rather sorry for the supervisor, Jane. Actually, he always felt sorry for her having to deal with their antics. Terezi skipped over to him.  
“Karkattttt” He raised an eyebrow at her from where he was doing his homework on the floor.  
“Can I borrow your crayons?” Karkat glared at the giggling girl, then sighed.  
“Fine.” Terezi grinned and hugged him before running to dig through his backpack. Too late, Karkat realized his mistake, and he spun around in alarm as Terezi tossed his blanket around her shoulders, tying it in the front to make a cape. Karkat could only stare in shock as she ran around the room making whooshing noises. From somewhere behind him, he heard Vriska start to laugh.   
“Hey Karkles! Isn’t that your name I see on that blanket?” She yells. Karkat blushes an angry red and pretends not to hear her. Karkat let out a yell as Vriska grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back to look at her. Terezi stopped running, her cape floating to a halt at her ankles. She turned to look at Karkat. Seeing his distress, she ran over to confront her older sister, forcing her to let go of the smaller boy’s hair.   
“And YOU!” Vriska turned to her sister. “Stop running around like a little kid! You aren’t five anymore!” Terezi stuck her tongue out at Vriska rather than answering. Karkat looked back and forth between the two girls with no idea of how to stop the incoming fight. Luckily he was saved by the timely arrival of Meulin and Kurloz who had just returned from their ballet class.   
Jane noticed the altercation on the other side of the room and came to investigate. But by the time she reached the guilty parties, the situation had been settled. Only to be replaced with a different one somewhere else. She turned around and sighed. It was always Vriska wasn’t it? You’d think she’d know better, since she was the oldest. While Jane was dealing with Vriska, Karkat shoved his blanket back into the depths of his backpack where it belonged. He then returned to his position on the floor and started to finish his homework.   
“Karkleessss! Play with me!!!!” Terezi sat on the floor beside Karkat and poked him repeatedly.   
“When I’m done with my homework Tez. Wait. Don’t you have homework too?” Terezi grinned mischievously.   
“Maybbeeee.”   
“Then do it stupid! Won’t Snowmom be mad?” Karkat used the nickname Terezi had created for her foster mom. Terezi sighed and got her notebook.   
“I just don’t understanddddd.” She laid on the floor beside him.   
“Give it here!” Karkat grumbled, taking the notebook “It’s easy, see!”


End file.
